Noblesse Oblige
Noblesse Oblige is a 2.0 Guild founded on the Zatoïshwan International Server @ 5:23PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Intro! Noblesse Oblige is a mixed alignment Zatoishwan Guild that was brought to life on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. The Guild was created by Raiyushi, Marogo and WinterHeart, with Raiyushi standing in as the Leader. What makes Noblesse different to most Guilds is that we look at an individual's personality more than than anything else. We admit people who we believe share similarities in their goals, ambitions and attitude in general; in a nutshell, we are seeking individuals who are self-driven, motivated and who have a sense of responsiblity as well as high morals. We want people to conduct themselves as responsibly as their status/power suggests they ought to, hence the name "Noblesse Oblige". The Dictionnaire de l’Académie française defines Noblesse Oblige as follows: #Whoever claims to be noble must conduct himself nobly. #(Figuratively) One must act in a fashion that conforms to one's position, and with the reputation that one has earned. "Noblesse oblige" is generally used to imply that with wealth, power and prestige come responsibility. The phrase is sometimes used derisively, in the sense of condescending or hypocritical social responsibility. In American English especially, the term has also been applied more broadly to those who are capable of simple acts to help another, usually one who is less fortunate. Milestones Guild created 5:23PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Guild hit Level 4 at 10:30PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Tuesday March 9th, 2010. Achieved 10 members at 11:47AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 5 at 6:38PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 6 at 7:38PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 7 at 10:13PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 8 at 11:57PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 10th, 2010. Guild hit Level 9 at 7:23AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 10 at 2:29PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 11 at 5:56PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 12 at 10:41PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 13 at 7:18PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday March 12th, 2010. Guild hit Level 14 at 8:10PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday March 13th, 2010. Guild hit Level 15 at 2:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday March 15th, 2010. Guild hit Level 16 at 12:35PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday March 18th, 2010. Guild hit Level 17 at 11:48PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday March 20th, 2010. Guild hit Level 18 at 11:32AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Wednesday March 24th, 2010. Guild hit Level 19 at 4:49PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday March 26th, 2010. Guild hit Level 20 at 10:57PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday March 28th, 2010. Guild hit Level 21 at 8:31AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday April 2nd, 2010. Guild hit Level 22 at 11:49PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday April 5th, 2010. Guild hit Level 23 at 4:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday April 11th, 2010. Guild hit Level 24 at 11:36PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday April 18th, 2010. Guild hit Level 25 at 2:49AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday April 26th, 2010. Guild hit Level 26 at 10:22PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Saturday May 1st, 2010. Guild hit Level 27 at 3:11AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday May 6th, 2010. Guild hit Level 28 at 11:32PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday May 13th, 2010. Guild hit Level 29 at 2:49AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Friday May 21st, 2010. Guild hit Level 30 at 5:15PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday May 27th, 2010. Guild hit Level 31 at 1:40PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Sunday June 6th, 2010. Guild hit Level 32 at 3:08AM EST (GMT-5:00) on Monday June 14th, 2010. Guild hit Level 32 at 9:50PM EST (GMT-5:00) on Thursday June 24th, 2010.